Heather's Worst Scheme Ever
by Mercy Heart
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Heather brainwashed Gwen. Here's what I came up with!


I always wondered this… What would happen if Heather BRAINWASHED Gwen? Here's what I came up with!

NOTE: This story is kinda short.

On the night that Duncan left the island, Heather came up with the worst scheme ever. She had somehow found one of Cody's gadgets that he had left behind, and the bad part was- it could erase minds! Heather snuck over to Gwen's side of the cabin, and pointed the ray at her. A black and white beam shot out and onto Gwen, dissolving as it hit her.

_This better work!_ Heather thought as she went back to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning Abby!" Heather said, standing over Gwen's bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Who are you?" Gwen asked. "Who's Abby?"

"Oh no, you poor sweetheart! You've forgotten everything, haven't you?" Heather said, sounding sweet, friendly, and concerned. "Last night you hit your head, and now you don't even remember your best friend Heather now!"

"So… who's Heather?" Gwen, now thinking she's "Abby."

"I am, silly! Do you remember me? We've been best friends since we were little!" Heather replied, really enjoying the moment.

"Oh THAT'S right!" Gwen said. "Where are we, Heather?"

"We're at Summer Camp!"

"Cool!"

"Come on now, we're having company! Old campers are coming! Time to get dressed!" Heather paused, thinking of something truly evil. "Oh, Abby you look horrible! Come with me, and let your best friend give you a makeover!"

"Thanks Heather! You're really nice!" Gwen said, following Heather into the other side of the cabin.

When they came out, Gwen had long brown hair, and was wearing tan sandals, a pink t-shirt, and jeans. She looked NOTHING like herself.

"You look fabulous Abby!" Heather said, Gwen following her out of the cabin. "Now stay here! I'll be right back." Heather said, leaving Gwen alone. Gwen sat down and started braiding a little braid into the front of her hair.

As Gwen was braiding, all of the old campers that had already been voted off came onto the island to catch up with the final three. Bridgette ran up to Gwen.

"Gwen? Is that you?" she asked.

"Who's Gwen?" Gwen asked. "My name is Abby!"

"Oh no, she's lost it!" Bridgette said, running away. She soon came back with Leshawna. "Leshawna, Gwen thinks she's some girl named Abby, and…well…just look at her!"  
"Girl, what is up with you?" Leshawna asked.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked. "I'm Abby!"

"You're right! Hold on, I'm going to go get Trent." Leshawna said, running away.

"What's a Trent?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

Bridgette groaned. _What is up with her today? I just don't get it…_

Leshawna soon returned with Trent.

"Trent, talk to your girl please, and hope she remembers you." She said.

"Hey, do YOU know what a Trent is?" Gwen said, standing up.

"I'M Trent." Trent replied. "Gwen, what's going on? Don't you remember me? I'm your boyfriend, well, almost."

Gwen started crying. "Who are you people? Why do all of you think you know me? The only person I know here is my best friend, Heather!" She sat back down and kept crying.

Trent, Leshawna, and Bridgette exchanged knowing looks.

"We'll be right back, honey." Leshawna said, just as Heather came into view. The three charged at here, and well… let's just say that the next thing you would've seen is Heather tied to the trunk of a tree. Meanwhile, Lindsay had found Gwen.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Abby!" Gwen said, instantly happier.

"Hey Abby! I'm Lindsay! Wanna be bffls?"

"Sure!"

"Abby" and Lindsay walked up to Sadie and Katie.

"Hey Lindsay, who's your new friend?" Katie asked.

"This is Abby!" Lindsay said happily, introducing Gwen to Sadie and Katie.

"Hey, do you guys wanna be bffls with us?" Sadie asked.

"Sure!" Lindsay and Gwen said.

The four of them squealed like Sadie and Katie usually do. In the meantime, Trent found the cure to undo hypnosis.

"I have to slap her across the face." He said.

"Okay big boy, but YOUR'E doing the slapping!" Leshawna quickly remarked. Bridgette nodded.

"Okay, whatever." Trent replied.

So, Trent, Leshawna and Bridgette came up to Gwen, Lindsay, Sadie, and Katie. Trent grabbed Gwen, and slapped her hard across the face.

"OW!" Gwen yelled, sounding MUCH less perky. "What the heck did you do THAT for?"

"Gwen!" Trent said, hugging her tightly. "You're you again!"

"What are you taking about?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, look at what you're wearing!" Bridgette said.

Gwen looked down to see her outfit. "WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING?!" she screamed.

"You're wearing what HEATHER put you in!" Bridgette remarked, angrily.

"Where is that evil little-" Gwen was cut off by Trent.

"We tied her to a tree." Trent said calmly, like Heather gets tied to trees every day. (Which most probably wish she did!)

"Sweet!" Gwen said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change my clothes. But first…"

Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Trent, Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay all walked over to where Heather was.

"Hey Heather!" Gwen said. "Enjoy your little treat!" Gwen shot the ray at Heather, and just left her there. Heather fell asleep, but Gwen had other things planned for her. And nobody would want to slap her out of the memory loss she was about to get. Gwen laughed, and walked away with everyone else, catching up on what she missed at the Loser Club.


End file.
